First Quarter
by DiamondsAreDead
Summary: Alice’s perspective of Twilight. Only Twilight, no New Moon spoilers, no Eclipse spoilers, mild Breaking Dawn spoilers, not until later though. I dedicate this to my best friend who shall remain nameless. Here you go. Enjoy!
1. The Vision That Started It All

First Quarter, a Twilight Fanfic

By: SquidQ

Point of View: Alice

Rated: T

Summary: Alice's perspective of Twilight. Only Twilight, no New Moon spoilers, no Eclipse spoilers, mild Breaking Dawn spoilers, not until later though. I dedicate this to my best friend who shall remain nameless. Here you go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't dream about attractive guys wanting to kill less attractive girls in a disclosed location where he can burn the evidence, but can't because he loves her. So this means that I am not the talented Ms. Meyer. If I was Stephenie Meyer, don't you think I would have a cooler screen name? I don't own Twilight. I'm only obsessed with it.

Chapter One: Meetings and Visions

My eyes flashed open. And with a gasp, my companion Jasper was at my side.

"What is it?" he breathed, "What did you see?"

He led me to my mother, Esme's coffee table. He took my hands and introduced the pencil and a sheet of blank paper. I then revealed the contents of my vision.

"Female" flashes of a young girl- looking to be around seventeen years old.

"Brown hair" obviously the girl had brown hair; extremely plain and possibly albino.

"Edward" flashes of Edward with the young girl.

I cupped my hand to my face. Completely shocked by the last vital detail of this vision that may or may not come true, I wheezed.

"Alice!" Jasper screamed, "Edward what?"

And within an instant- it was happening. He was manipulating my emotions to calm. And in turn, reading my own fears of what I had seen…

"Vampire!"

Saying vampire in a home full of vegetarian vampires is like saying SARS in a hospital. We don't take it lightly. Instantaneously, my entire family was in my bedroom. And I knew. I knew for a fact he was already reading my thoughts… my only fear was that he would see the vision and run away forever. My father for all intensive purposes, Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Alice, what did you see?"He asked as Jasper showed him the picture.

"A girl- roughly seventeen years old. Mousy brown hair; plain features. And something I don't understand-"

"La tua cantante," Edward interrupted.

"You won't put this family at risk Edward," Carlisle sighed, "don't be rational."

Before an unnecessary blink, Esme had blocked Edward's path of the door. "No"

"I have to leave Esme- my mouth was watering just by reading the vision. I CAN'T STAY HERE!"

"Oh god Edward- you are over reacting." _It might not even come true_

"That's not your decision to make Alice._"_

_Emmet has a larger chance of killing her than you do. I know your self control! I can hire a stunt double if you'd like me t-_

"As true as that is, Alice, I won't subject myself to childish activity," he smirked, "and I know what you mean by 'stunt double'- someone will die," he retorted.

With that small hint of innuendo, my big brother, Emmet laughed big and hard. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and Jasper made us all relax.

"Well we don't have to decide anything this minute," Esme said.

"I agree. Let's break into groups of two and three and calmly," I winked at Jasper as I chose my words, "discuss how to go about this. All scenarios are forbidden to have an end of us skipping town." Esme and Carlisle were glowing- only because their favorite addition to the Cullen household would not be leaving.

Before dispersing, I pulled Carlisle aside. "Carlisle," I started, "what does it mean?"

"Divided we fall, Alice, divided we fall," he said.

"Not exactly what I meant, Carlisle, but thanks anyways."


	2. First Sight

First Quarter, a Twilight Fanfic

By: SquidQ

Point of View: Alice

Rated: T

Summary: Alice's perspective of Twilight. Only Twilight, no New Moon spoilers, no Eclipse spoilers, mild Breaking Dawn spoilers, not until later though. I dedicate this to my best friend who shall remain nameless. Here you go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't dream about attractive guys wanting to kill less attractive girls in a disclosed location where he can burn the evidence, but can't because he loves her. So this means that I am not the talented Ms. Meyer. If I was Stephenie Meyer, don't you think I would have a cooler screen name? I don't own Twilight. I'm only obsessed with it.

Chapter Two: First Sight

"So, how are we going to go about this?" I overheard the Emmet Rose group say.

Jasper called them over to have them join us. Not the original plan of twos and threes, but four heads are better than two. Even if one can see the future and the other can change your emotions with a blink of his eyes.

"So, how are we going to go about this?" Emmet repeated.

I stared blankly. I was having another vision.

Jasper put a protective arm around my waist and started murmuring something in my ear. I then heard silent sobs. I mean come on- it's not like I can control when it is that I get the visions.

He shifted his position so that he was looking straight into my golden eyes- trance or to trance; I was definitely getting lost in his as well. He framed my face with his glorious hands, and batted his eyes in an extremely masculine fashion. The future had loosened its grasp, and for now, I was in the present.

"What did you see?"

This time I lead myself to the coffee table, and he attached himself to my hands which were glued to the pencil.

"She's just arrived yesterday," I was much more coherent then the first series of visions.

"Alice, do we have a name?"

"Isa- wait, Bella. Bella Swan," this apparent Bella was in a car with an older man who I can safely assume is her father. She looks briefly distraught.

"What do you see now?" Jasper asked urgently.

"Mirrors," a brief flash of mirrors were engraved in my memory.

"Yes?"

"Edward," Edward looked happy. A rarity for my brother, but I must find the source of his happiness. If he's happy then Esme is happy. If Esme is happy, then Carlisle is. And we all love a happy Carlisle.

"Yes?"

"That's all," I lied. I can't let him know that Bella and I will be inseparable best friends.

"Alice, come now. I know you. I know you aren't telling me something."

"You'll laugh at me."

"Which is a rarity. If I laugh, then I will go over to Edward right now and I shall be the one to tell him the contents of your vision so that you, my love, will not have to," I sighed. How can I say no to him? That face? That voice? That attractive physic?

"Bella and I will be inseparable best friends. And our best friendliness will be the stuff of legend," I said the last part sarcastically. My excitement was spilling over. And I could sense a laugh coming on from Jasper. He so owed me!

"And with this laugh, I will take my leave," he leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. Unfortunately for him, he missed. He got my lips instead. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rose eyeing me, and Emmet laughing along with Jasper.

"So, how are we going to go about this?" Emmet said once again. Then Rose punched him.


	3. Open Book

First Quarter, a Twilight Fanfic

By: SquidQ

Point of View: Alice

Rated: T

Summary: Alice's perspective of Twilight. Only Twilight, no New Moon spoilers, no Eclipse spoilers, mild Breaking Dawn spoilers, not until later though. I dedicate this to my best friend who shall remain nameless. Here you go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't dream about attractive guys wanting to kill less attractive girls in a disclosed location where he can burn the evidence, but can't because he loves her. So this means that I am not the talented Ms. Meyer. If I was Stephenie Meyer, don't you think I would have a cooler screen name? I don't own Twilight. I'm only obsessed with it.

Chapter Three: Open Book

**A/N WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY WEIRD SLASH RANDOM DUE TO LACK OF REVIEWS**

Today was the day that I would meet Bella! My future best friend- or current. In any case, the future works in strange ways. It would not be long until I met my human. I wonder if she'll mind playing dress up.

"Alice," Jasper called, "be sure to look extra fab for when you meet your new BFF," he mocked with a ridiculous hand gesture. But he was right! Every day until she is my Guinea Pig Barbie Bella, I will have to look my best! First impressions can make or break a relationship. This is vital!

"Oh my god your right! Get my cell phone," I knew exactly who I would call to help me with my predicament.

"Oh come now Alice, you can't seriously call him!" Carlisle insisted

"Do you even know what time it is there?"

"It doesn't matter," I explained, "He adores me!"

"You're making a mistake," Rosalie spat.

"Speed dial number two," after Jasper of course. My lovey…

"Everyone shut up! It's ringing," I shouted.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Hello? _

"Tim, honey, what is up with the three rings?"

_Alice, Sweetie how are you? You know that my office phone doesn't have caller ID._

"I'm having a problem."

_Is it Jasper? You still have the Christmas gift I sent you? Just follow the directions on the box!_

"No, to the first- yes to the second. Tim, it's really important that I see you."

_I'll be there. When do you need me?_

"I don't know… I was kind of thinking…"

_Alice, honesty is key to every friendship._

"Right now"

_You need me right now?_

"Is that a problem? I can always call Kimora…"

_So this is really that important?_

"More than you know."

_I'll be there at two…_

"Excellent!" I glanced at the clock. It was roughly a quarter past midnight.

_And Alice?_

"Oui Monsieur Gunn?"

_If it was anyone else calling me at two in the morning, requesting my services in the Art of Fashion, you know what I would say to them?_

"No," rhetorical question by the by.

_Exactly._

"I love you Tim!"

_Alice?_

"Yes he will be here at the house," he was of course referring to Edward.

_Still single?_

"Of course!"

_See you soon, Alice…_

"Okay everyone, Tim Gunn's coming at two to make us look fabulous," to quote Jasper.

"It's game time," I heard Jasper say.

**A/N shpeel **

**To my only two reviewers (you know who you are) thanks for reviewing. **

**To the general public (you know who you are) if I get over ten reviews, then I will post the real deal chapter three. No you can't post multiple reviews unless it's for a different chapter. If I get over five reviews, then I will not be writing the next chapter- the Carlisle that lives in my brain will; and that's a story for another day. If you all actually like this chapter, then good on you!**

**AND: if you favorite/alert, you MUST REVIEW! Otherwise, no chapters for you!**

**Much love,**

**SquidQ **


End file.
